heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Hindeku
Appearence Hindeku is a slender, feminine figure, but the armor she wears conceals that to the extreme. She wears a bright, sunbleached yellow gi as her day-to-day clothing, and has custom-made lightweight armor to fit over it, guarding her limbs as well as her torso. A Seraphic helm and mask—marked with wings and a single gem, indicating her rank as a Captain of the Knights—conceal her face, leaving only her sharp, fierce golden eyes. As a whole, her gold-trimmed armor doesn't restrict her movement much, and as such, she doesn't take it off much...especially the helmet. Weapons/Abilities Hindeku's weapons of choice are a pair of twin shoto, named Krisstal and Nagas—legendary blades forged from Seraph-crystals—gemstones of light condensed into a solid form, often left behind by Seraph-humans as they returned to Heaven. Only the mightiest and purest of Seraphic warriors can wield them, and to all else, their touch is like molten steel, but they can catch light and convert it into greater force—sufficiently charged, a single stab can become a devastating blow. Though her physical strength may be surprising, swiftness is the name of her strategy, and at range, she utilizes kunai, shuriken, and smoke bombs to keep fire off of her and continually keep pressure on her opponents. Her Shinobi training in order to move about quickly and almost invisibly when properly executed, and she may or may not have some venom or some explosives on her person to attach to her kunai... Personality Hindeku is, in truth, a soft-hearted person; quiet and thoughtful, she has come to her own conclusions of Demonkind, and smites them because she believes that is what must be done—in order to protect people like the scared child she once was. This dedicated, kind person, however, is concealed under many, many layers of physical and mental barriers, giving off the appearance of someone who can face her foes nonchalantly and pays them little respect once the effort is done. Her outward appearance suggests a hardened, disgruntled warrior, an act she has perfected over many years in the field. Unlike many other of her comrades, her Shinobi training made her the master of her temper, but when she does anger, the ramifications will be devastating, and she will know no mercy—but this temper has not been seen in years. Backstory Hindeku was unfortunate enough to be born in a small Seraphic village near the borders of disputed territory—so it wasn't much of a surprise when a small band of ragtag demons attacked her village, but to the young girl, it was traumatizing. Even before the violence started, she had been made so terrified as to run away from home. If Demons lived to the East, she would run West, and so she ran—as far West as she could. She made it further than any lesser civilian would have, but eventually, even she came to an end; terrified and lost in a thick, deep woods to the far West, she stumbled into a tall figure clad in black, and fainted on the spot. She woke up in a small, homey room, in some kind of wooden house—peculiar; stone was often the material of choice, being strong and trustworthy. Upon getting up and exploring the little home, she saw the strange black clothes in a closet, and a young man in the "kitchen." He explained she had stumbled upon an ancient village of Shinobi. The Shinobi lived as a peaceful, tranquil race, whose loyalty lay only to the land and to the sword itself. They had gone more or less untouched by the previous War of HellForge, and the Seraphic council tolerated their existence because they could theoretically call upon them and they had no potential to turn to the ways of Demons, being so attached to their own ways. If she didn't wish to return to from whence she came, she was welcome to stay if she wished—and it's not hard to imagine what Hindeku said. Her teenage years came and passed, and she was taught not only the disciplines of the blade and the fearsome art of ninjitsu, but of a greater discipline, loyalty, inner peace. She came to earn her place and name within the Shinobi village, but she yet held loyalty to a world outside. Soon after, a skilled young woman emerged from their temples, swearing she would use the skills they had blessed her with to protect that world from evil. For a while, she fought the Demonic forces all by herself, but it didn't take long for the Seraphic council to take note of her abilities, and soon, she found herself in rank and file. She joined the 16th Unit of the Knights of the Rising Sun, XVI, as soon as she came of age, and quickly rose through the ranks. Soon she was the second of the Sixteenth, second only to Captain Crimson Strike, one of the strongest and most fearsome Knights in the whole of the Seraphic Army. He had been a part of the Knights of the Rising Sun since their founding, in accordance with the orders of the Seraphic King after the loss of one of their greatest heroes. They were on a routine patrol, then they were ambushed. The ambush was set by Garug, the Executioner, who had been hunting Captain Strike for quite some time. Hindeku and Strike wiped out his attack team and was able to lead the unit away from danger, but just when all seemed safe and the Executioner seemed to have retreated, he sprung from cover and executed Captain Strike in a single, brutal swing. Everyone else was relatively unharmed, but they could not retrieve Strike's body in their escape, so he was never truly lain to rest. Such an event was not atypical for Garug's victims, but for Hindeku, the grief was beyond words. Hindeku was promoted into her captain's place shortly after the fight, and a replacement was placed on her squad. Lord Drezden, The Noble Berserker, was the replacement, and she might have considered him a good addition, if not for his bad habit of ignoring orders. Hindeku swore that no one on her team would ever die to the Executioner again. She has knocked Drezden out to save him from his own pride and overly strong will. Origin Hindeku was made by me (varogon) very soon after Drezden was and due to how many times we battled with them and how similar their outfits were they turned out to be related. i won the majority of the duels so it was agreed Hindeku would be Drezden's boss, though he did prove he didn't suck so he is her second in command. one of the first 3 in hellforge Category:Varogons characters Category:Hellforge